familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Amos Stickler (1841-1912)
}} Amos, the fourth child of Charles Stickler and Eliza Jefferies was born in Pucklechurch in 1841 where he grew up in 1861 was working as an engine driver at the Pucklechurch colliery. He married Isabella Edwards by banns on 8 February 1864 at the church of the Parish of Westbury on Trym, Bristol. They lived at 12 Brook Street, St.George, Bristol. In May 1889 Amos with his three youngest children Jessie, George and Alice immigrated to the United States aboard the British Prince and settled in Schuylkill County, Pennsylvania; and Isabella joined them the following year. By 1910 they were living in Lansford, PA with their daughter and stepson, Jessie & Harry Pearson; and where Amos worked in the coalmines. Amos died in 1912 from prostate cancer and was buried at the Summit Hill Cemetery, Summit Hill, PA. and following his death Isabella moved to live with her widowed daughter, Jessie, and nephew, Arthur George Stickler (the son of Robert Stickler, 1838-1909) at Engelwood Village, in Butler Township, Schuylkill county, PA. Isabella was born in Bitton, Bristol, England on 2 January 1843 to parents George and Isabella Edwards. She grew up in Bristol and after her marriage to Amos Stickler lived at Pucklechurch, Bristol where their first two children, Annie and Emily, were born; then at Frampton Cotterell, Bristol where Eliza, George, and Jessie were born and finally (before immigrating to America) Isabella and Amos returned to Pucklechurch where their sixth child, Alice, was born. Isabella died on 8 January 1924 in Frackville, Schuylkill County and was buried at Tamaqua, PA. George Stickler George born in 1872 at Frampton Cotterell, Gloucestershire, England, was the fourth child of Amos Stickler and Isabella Edwards. He, and his sister Emily, lived with his parents at 12 Brook Street, Bristol and he worked as a labourer. In May 1889 at age seventeen he immigrated with his father to America arriving at the Port of Philadelphia aboard the ship British Prince; his mother joined them the following year. He remained a bachelor and in 1900 lived with his mother, Isabella, at Gilberton, Schuylkill County, Pennsylvania. Jessie Edith Stickler Jessie born in 1876 to Amos and Isabella Edwards Stickler of Pucklechurch, at the age of fourteen immigrated to the US with her father, arriving at Philadelphia 29 May 1889 aboard the British Prince; her mother joined them the following year. Jessie married Harry Pearson and had three daughters; Isabella, Barbara, and Jessie. She lived with her family in 1900 in Mahonoy City, Schuylkill County, PA but later moved to Lansford, PA (1910) where she made a home for her parents. After the death of her father and her husband, Jessie went to Engelwood Village, Schuylkill County, PA where she was joined by her mother, Isabella, and cousin, Arthur George Stickler. Alice Rose Stickler Alice born October 1877 in Bristol St.George, England was the youngest child in a family of six children and parents, Amos Stickler and Isabella Edwards. She lived in St.George, Bristol and at the age of sixth immigrated with her father to America, arriving in Philadelphia on the 29 May 1889 aboard the British Prince. She married William Tenant when she was sixteen and had three children, Bella, Mabel, and Annie (1900 census). Alice and William and her family lived at Tamaqua, PA. Alice was in attendance at the funeral of her mother, Isabella, who died in Tamaqua in January 1924 and provided data given on her mother's Death Certificate. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Migrants from England to Pennsylvania